emergency_rp_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Bac (OC)
Please don’t use my OC without my permission Appearance Bac has a tall and skinny, gangly, frame. Yes he’s muscular, but he is still very skinny, almost to the point of being in a malnutrition state. He has pitch black hair that is always a tasseled mess, no matter how hard he comes it. His eyes are a dark blue eyes that ‘A haunted look in his eyes’. He has pale skin, but not as pale as Anaca, between this and his skinny frame, he always looks sick, that doesn’t mean anything though. He wore a chiton that went to his ankles, that was easy to climb in, and often had dirt stains on it. His black corded belt ties at the back and hangs down in the back. His sandal have backs and a leather strap around the ankle and toes. His curved sword is on his left side. In modern AUs Bac wears grey or dark blue t-shits, a black leather jacket, black to grey pants, and brown leather hiking boots. Ghost form Bac is the most powerful in this form, because it is in the realm of the dead, he can switch from transparent skin, to pale seamlessly, though you can barely tell. His eyes are even more startling in this form. He has a chest and back plate to had his death wound. He also has no weapon with him because he was not buried with it. When he does make a weapon out of stone, it appears in the form of a sword, that is curved at the end. Personality You would never guess that by the joke cracking, sassy, content demeanor, that he is a son of Hades. He is gentle, confident, and has a temper that no should see. When others (Potix and Archa) start verbally fighting he gets a ‘headache’. This is actually an old memory of a fight between his mother and the villagers on Crete that he doesn’t want to admit to remember. If need be he can easily become solitary and unwelcoming and normally shows this off to anyone attacking him ( or Axo). This shows the more vengeful part of him as well. Abilities EXTREME Dyslexia- He can not read any language other then Ancient greek. Eye glow power- Eyes glowing black, Bac has more control over his powers with more resistance to fading. Geokinesis- Bac is specialization in this and is very powerful, able to just mutter ‘obstacle coarse’ and one will appear. Modern ADHD- He is overly hyper with ADHD compared to today standards, even by demigod standards he is hyper. Necromancy- Power over the dead, summoning deceased souls, telepathy with the dead, sensitive to death, life aura, power over ghosts. Osteokinesis- Control bones, dead or in a living body (Anaca hates it when he does this) Phobiokinesis- If he wants to he can control someones level of fear. Thermokinesis- He can drop the temperature Umbrakinesis- Shadows are part his very being, Shadowtravel, darkness generation, Shadow shields, Will Power- He has an extreme will power against charmspeak and unconsciousness during battle, but not to fading into a shadow Weapon Bac’s curved sword Bac has a sword like no one else’s in camp, instead of the normal long sword, at the very end of his sword is a hook like curve. He is very talented with this, were as even the most skilled swordwoman (Arto) couldn’t deal with. That’s because the hook is weighted specifically for Bac, and he knows exactly how to rip open ''anything ''with it. It is made oit of celestial bronze. Stone/ Bone curved sword After Bac was lifted in the air with the Minotaur, he dropped his sword signaling to Anaca that he was indeed dead. But after this, since he wasn’t buried with his weapon, he doesn’t have it, but can summon a perfect copy of his weapon made out of stone, except the curved tip which is made out of sharpened bones, it has the same killing power as his old weapon. Disadvantages/ Fears/ Fatal Flaw * Atao‘s observation of ‘Eye glow sickness‘ started when Bac passed out 3 seconds after making his eyes glow. The other symptoms are slurring if sentences, headaches, dizziness, and for Bac in particular, light sensitivity. * Light sensitivity because of eye damage. Fears * scared of turning into his father, heartless and distant. Fatal flaw * He can keep a grudge for a long time. Category:Content (Snowclaw5553)